halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ahalosniper
If you have any questions, ask the on duty admin or a member of the admin team Good Luck Good luck here, need any help, message me. I couldn't find the link to the talk page, so I'm gonna say this here, I'm gonna change my character's background stuff around. And is it allright if I start a story about him to establish background? I was also wondering if i could make a couple more characters? please answer back at my talk page. --Spartan-G117 18:18, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sigma Octanus Okay then man, I might see if one or two of my friends can join and make characters. And as a suggestion, I read Halo:ODST:First Drop and loved it. I would like to see more of Private Dansen, maybe as a character in the RP. Also you might want to describe the hostiles a bit more, But theres somthing else here, not alien, something we definitely made. And it's Hostile Isn't much to work on, just a friendly suggestion. talk page --Spartan-G117 21:40, January 7, 2010 (UTC) *Grins Maniacly* Okay, I can wait to find out what they are (*Thinks*Hehe This is gonna be REALLY good). But it would still be nice to see more stories about Dansen and 2nd squad. speaking of which, what was the machinima called? i should be able to dig it up. --Spartan-G117 22:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Ideas I was thinking up some ideas for my character and thought that he might need some help hacking certain firewalls and such, so i thought it might be a good idea to give him a "dumb" AI. I also thought that due to the fact that Derek might obtain some pretty important data as he goes through the computers, He would have a built in cryo-survival system built in to his armor, which would basically entail him having a small scale cryostasis unit in his armor that would activate if he had sustained life threatening injuries and preserve him until proper medical attention could be recieved. this would also send out a distress signal to alert his location to the others. To offset the obvious advantages of this, I would consider him totally incapacitated until he could be given medical attention. I would be perfectly fine if you consider the system god-modding, but i also would be OK with you allowing everybody who so desires to use this system if you allow it in the first place. --Spartan-G117 23:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Allright A clone apart is hilarious "well why do you sound like youve been inhaling plastic fumes? in the armory?" but as you said, we will be splitting up, and Kodiak is the only one with a shield, so people are invariably gonna get pegged. but yeah i can understand not having an AI. I was Actually thinking of sending Derek out in a blaze of glory to save the others from certain death or something, so in the situation were we have to blow up some sort of reactor I call rights! *insert smilie* basically you can take that cutscene in halo wars and replace Jerome-092 with Kodiak and Forge with Derek. And I already read Bravo Six, so you know. You should write more about that. I think ill make my guy carry around a biofoam canister or three, to have one unofficial medic moving around. but yeah have a designated medic around. and to make things clear if we separate any NPCs in the group are technically under whoever they are with's control right? --Spartan-G117 01:52, January 8, 2010 (UTC) FYI and customization There isn't a talk page on the RP yet. And we are allowed to customize our characters' armor right. "Cause I was thinking about giving my guy a predator-style wristblade or something. --Spartan-G117 16:54, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Allright. and teaser transmission Okay. And I have played Commando(Why Did you leave Sev behind Guys?! WHYYYYY!!!!!!). But hey, I'm gonna do whatever i can get away with, and I was pretty much thinking of Reinforcing Derek's Armor Like Dutch did and give him a red tint visor( for that last one, an ODST in Helljumpers Actually has a red visor, so maybe it has a Thermal filter instead of the standard VISR). and am I going to be using anything other than a spoofer(electronic lockpick) on the mission? If so, tell me, okay? Teaser Transmission *insert smilie* INCOMING TRANSMISSION BEGIN TRANSMISSION UNIDENTIFIED PERSON 1: This is ODST Lance Corporal Derek Marin! *SUSTAINED GUNFIRE* *GRENADE EXPLOSION* UNIDENTIFIED PERSON 1 IDENTIFIED AS LANCE CORPORAL MARIN: We Have encountered *CLASSIFIED UNDER ONI DIRECTIVE OMEGA DELTA THREE* while investigating a transmission from survivors of the glassing of Sigma Octanus IV. *ROCKET EXPLOSION* *GUNFIRE CONTINUES* LANCE CORPORAL MARIN: We NEED SUPPORT! WE NEE-*STATIC END TRANSMISSION Meh The Guy's Visor was red by default but your idea is great. maybe you should put an armor customization section in the sign up section of the RP. And then you could nurture our dreams(or crush them, its your call) by sending a "Yes thats good" or a "No thats not practical" to us on our talk pages. Latah --Spartan-G117 04:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Personality ideas START THE RP ALREADY!! The suspense is killing me man Instead of bugging you about armor mods today, I decided to give some backstoryness. I was thinking that Derek signed on to the mission to see if he could find his girlfriend, because Sigma Octanus IV is where they grew up, and he was separated from her when he went off to join the Marines a couple weeks before the planet was glassed. I was thinking he would find her SO messed up that he pulled the trigger to put her out of her misery, then he would break down until somebody found him and slapped him out of it. whadaya think --Spartan-G117 19:00, January 9, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! I was thinking her name would be Jessica. Unfortunately, none of my friends are interested. And I was also thinking the same Idea of fewer people. How big is the platoon, anyways? Forty-eight guys? And Just so you know, Im heading back to school this Wednesday. I'll try and get a couple posts during the week but most of my output will be over the weekends. And If this Friend is that Wayne guy, see if he'll be our CQB expert. And Just in case you are on the other side of the international date line, sunday is tomorrow where i am. just so you know. --Spartan-G117 00:03, January 10, 2010 (UTC) LOL Heh, you're lucky man. the computers at my school dont let us do anything fun. So Wayne is gonna Role Play after all? What's his Username? And thanks for sticking me in the hotzone, I'm going to enjoy it *Racks every shotgun in sight*. And I'm guessing Kodiak and Dekeyser are going to shut down whatever sick ONI facility that brought us to this rock in the first place? Preparing to drop into hell --Spartan-G117 00:59, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Armory I just read the armory bit and would like to requisition the following. 1. 2 canisters of biofoam 2. 5 C12 charges 3. Reinforced Armor structure 4. A custom made 21st century desert eagle with laser dot sight and HE munitions 5. A Spoofer electronic lockpick I put all previously agreed items here to make it official. Waiting to drop. --Spartan-G117 01:16, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Package recieved Thanks man. I'm guessing that the XLI is what the desert eagle is referred to in the halo time period? And are proton chatges just more destructive versions of C12? Lance Corporal Derek Marin is currently standing by to begin mission. --Spartan-G117 03:33, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Ten-Four Affirmative, I am prepped and ready for combat and awaiting deployment orders. Man, the Covenant really messed the planet up. I mean, I'm looking at recon images. Why did this have to happen? I just hope Jessica's okay.... Lance Corporal Derek "Charge" Marin I can't wait for the RP to start! Hurry up and join Wayne! --Spartan-G117 17:09, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Mwahhahahaha! Kay, will do. By the way, does he know of your moniker as ahalosniper/that damn sniper? And also, why don't I just make another Trooper and he can join if he finally checks his E-Mail. And by the way, you can reach me at toanorik3@yahoo.com (I was ten when I made the profile, I liked bionicles) --Spartan-G117 19:17, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I know(hey maybe our headlines can be like a conversation all it's own) Point Taken. Heh, I'm thinking that because you said Wayne enjoys energy swords but your not gonna let him have one he will suggest an energy wristblade. LOL --Spartan-G117 01:06, January 12, 2010 (UTC) I'm back Srry i haven't said anything in a while, my birthday is coming up and i gotta get a lot of stuff together. I can't wait to get this party started!(both the bday and RP) latah Spartan-G117 00:02, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Dont we all know it Thanks bro. well don't you have his cell phone number or something? And besides alot of people will be just coming back to the site.(I saw Jared's page and he was takin a break") Meh, all will happen Spartan-G117 00:21, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Marglagga!! (I'm gonna die) Gruntese Jared-091, the admin. Just invite a few people on the site or somethin'. see if they're interested. I declare my squad as Assault team Killroy(ya know, KILLROY WAS HERE) Spartan-G117 00:34, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah................ Yeah, I get that, but I think that some other dudes might be interested, we just have to find them. And what's D&D??? Spartan-G117 01:10, January 15, 2010 (UTC) YESSS!!!!!!!!!! WOOOHOOO!!!!!!! THE RP IS STARTED!!!! and are you saying that we will be fighting xenomorphs??? I'm gonna wait to engage hostiles until you do anyway. Patrolling Delta sector,Spartan-G117 18:41, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *automatically appended next post* way!! you put Dansen in! This will be fun. And thanks for the Killroy Squad bit. This will be fun. And my character was going to hate Dekeyser, so the feeling's mutual. Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe,Spartan-G117 18:45, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *automatically appended third post yeah, I would definitely be up to writing a story like that. is the aliens vs spartan thing aliens vs spartan-110?Spartan-G117 22:38, January 18, 2010 (UTC) *SMACK* srry, wasn't sure what you meant, I'll fix it. Spartan-G117 22:14, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Kay I'll keep looking for people, but DAMN Ogre is lazy(if you read this Ogre, no offence). cheers and by the way, does this RP happen BEFORE or after your Spartan-ll B stories, 'cause I noticed you mentioned Sepia in the first post? Spartan-G117 00:59, January 28, 2010 (UTC) *Insert Spartan smilie here* Thanks for the feedback,I wish they would put a hits tab on pages. The Headhunter perm would be the darkest possible shade of black. the shoulders and chest would be CQB and the helmet would be an EVA, A picture of Mark running next to the rock walls on valhalla would be nice.please stick it right after Mark exits his pod and runs off And are you telling me we are fighting Machines in Mjolnir armour, or is that just the one? DIE GIANT ROBOT THINGY!!!! And I was wondering if you wanted to make the last part of A Simple Objective a co-written story? I was thinking that Derek would have been stationed on Epsial when it was attacked. I can understand if you would rather not. Spartan-G117 22:38, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Sure Ahalosniper I like your idea, to be honest I kinda quit going to this wiki or caring about my old work. But I do want to try and do this Rp idea you are proposing. It sound interesting and I would gladly help in anyway.Eaite'Oodat 16:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Sure the more the merrier. Bring as many friends and characters as you want.Eaite'Oodat 00:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) Yo I was wondering if you could post the third picture right at the end of paragraph 1 for me(i'm still a n00b, after all). And I would be happy to use the headhunters in the next Rp/collaborative or your third story. Latah Spartan-G117 20:06, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, If you wanna post pictures on the RP, Give Derek Dutch's skin with green trim. Spartan-G117 20:08, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Crud I just made the next chapter but I forgot to sign in,but i signed in and signed my name, so don't delete that section!! Name I think you should pick the name because you are the one who brought the idea back form the dead.Eaite'Oodat 04:49, February 1, 2010 (UTC) I agree I agree with Eaite, you should pick the name. Altough I personnally do like AvS, it's your call buddy. Spartan-G117 23:07, February 1, 2010 (UTC) Halo AVS: A worthy foe. that sounds like an interesting name. Eaite'Oodat 21:27, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Once again I agree with Eaite, AVS: A worthy foe sounds good. For purposes, maybe my headhunters could be dropped in early on some secret op for ONI, maybe capturing predator tech and alien specimens for study. Then Marin pops in with the others. Meh, your ressurection, your call. Spartan-G117 22:59, February 2, 2010 (UTC) AvH I hope that the story will go great. I'll try and help as much as i can.Eaite'Oodat 03:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Yay Let the worthyness come!!!!! I'll do my best to help out Spartan-G117 23:05, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I CALL THE PREDATOR!!!! oh, yeah I just wanted to say i call the predator. I was thinking that their could be three or four junior predators and one senior predator in the group that could be dished out to RPers or The Writers on a first come- first serve basis. I was wondering if i could control the senior, but if you want him i'll be happy for a junior. UNSC designation: Viper Predator name: Aaglas'Va Weapons: Dual Wristblades, 18 inches; Combistick; Plasma Caster; Speargun Persona: Viper is a lean and deadly hunter. He is stealthy yet swift, the last sight many marines see is his facemask. Big on honor, Those he judjes as worthy are commonly engaged in a fight to the death with the difference of actually being given the chance to fight back. The only known person to escape with his life was Spartan-lll headhunter Sam-G019 Yeah i was thinking that they could have a showdown. tell me what ya think Spartan-G117 00:40, February 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: One last question Sounds... intriguing. Sure, you can use Jane-095 but I will not consider that as canon in my Elysium Timeline project though. :) - 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 16:25, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Um... Hey, I was just wondering if your are supposed to be saying that Marin was dating Dekeyser's daughter, cause unless you say otherwise, I'm gonna treat it that way. Jeez, you know how to work a good RP Spartan-G117 00:13, February 5, 2010 (UTC) LOL Yeah, do more stuff like that, I like it. And yeah, Derek wrote it off, I'm writing my next bit as i write So im gonna get back to work. Spartan-G117 00:23, February 5, 2010 (UTC) sorry To be honest AVS was meant to be Spartan-110's first story then I was going to write other work about him. Since I never finished AVS I never wrote the other stories for him.Eaite'Oodat 15:17, February 6, 2010 (UTC) References Well here are some references Jeff or Spartan 110 does not care what people call him, but usually Allison calls him Jeffery. 110's weapons would be the AR, M7S Caseless Submachine Gun and M90-1173 Shotgun. 110 on and off the battlefield is a quite person and he does not talk to many people. He prefers to let his actions do the talking. 110 is a very kind person and will take a hit for his teammates, and never likes to leave anyone behind. Realization Grrrr Fine, *changes it on the page*. And also I recently played AVP(the new one), and was wondering if i could use the pred's view of the world(xenomorphs are serpents, etc). And also because we both worked to develop the characters, they could be listed as both our property.(the heaven's gate was already there, so the others get that) cheers,Spartan-G117 23:24, February 18, 2010 (UTC) No I just play it at a friends house. The games okay, personally I am torn between the Pred and the Alien. Heh, those poor suckers never knew what hit em. The marine gives more of a survival horror vibe. Spartan-G117 23:57, February 18, 2010 (UTC) Clarification to, as above, clarify, Aaglas'Va is the rouge Predator in question? Hehe, 'cause I've always wanted to write a Pred vs Pred showdown. So know it's A&RPVSVP(alien & rouge predator vs spartan vs predator). I had simply changed up Aaglas's character a bit, like shortening the name, but It would, as stated, be cool to have predators duking it out. Man i like commas,Spartan-G117 01:56, February 19, 2010 (UTC) Lucky you, How do you make textboxes? Anyways, when are you posting the next A Simple Objective thingy? or at least starting it? I've also been writing up ideas for something similar to Celeb Deathmatch, except the fighters are in teams(except for against Monsters or something, IE Sam-019 and Kodiak vs Nogard. heh, the spartans would be slaughtered:)). I really want to see the next chapter of CDM and Survival of the fittest(hear that guys! START WRITING ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!). meh.... Spartan-G117 00:07, February 20, 2010 (UTC) 110's Armor He is supposed to wear the standard mark V armor and it get heavily damaged during the mission.Eaite'Oodat 05:17, February 20, 2010 (UTC) LOLific Yeah, but then they realize that because these people created them and controled wether or not they died on a whim, they are doomed to an eternity of never being updated, speaking of which if i die all my halo fanon stuff goes to you. But actually i was thinking that the audience would be people in our world back at home, who simply think it's a show. But the users themselves are in the control room, selecting what footage gets beamed to the kids back home. And I actually completed the chapter last night, but my girlfriend shut the damn page before i saved it!!! oh well, at least she made it worth my while. Ha, not getting much sleep was worth it... Reminicing, Spartan-G117 15:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) RE: Screen Caps Heaven's Gate Just to let you know that the ship in your little AVP story has been created. Feel free to add in the status and condition of the ship in the article. I'll be making several routine check-up just to make sure it is formatted.外国人(7alk) 03:39, February 23, 2010 (UTC) Thanks bro Thanks for pointing out my request bro. And I like the idea off Aaglas'Va showing up right as Hraan figures it out(preferably in a crumbling section of the ship). MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHHHAHAHHAHAHA! W00t!Spartan-G117 23:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Lydecker srry, I have been indisposed of lately. Bassically he put down stuff that he had learned about the aliens and a warning to leave the ship. Spartan-G117 00:35, March 5, 2010 (UTC) You're foresight is uncanny, Ogre did return just in time for extraction! In other news, i have started on the next chapter of AVS. Spartan-G117 00:22, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Image Request Hey, if you have the time can you get me three images of UNSC Marines? I need them for images of the ground components of AFSOC. Can you get them kinda like this: *Pic #1: Light shining on two Marine in the jungle. If you can, make it pretty upclose. *Pic #2: Marine three man team by a river. *Pic #3: Marines by a Hornet Thanks. I'd do it myself, but my pics always wind up bad. --Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 22:37, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks a ton for the images! Anyway I can pay you back?--Sgt.T.N.Biscuits 03:57, March 19, 2010 (UTC) Machinima Unfortunately, I have no LIVE, and will be unable to participate. Good luck! In any case, I won't be able to participate. Good luck! Machinima I've retired. Strike me from your list. Grievous797 Pete Stacker I noticed you mentioned the possibility of writing a Pete Stacker article on here. If you need a seond writer I'd enjoy to help, since I was thinking of making one myself! :D I'll probably be able to work on the articles tonight. And for the Betas, they'll probably have to be redone for them to get into ET. I was thinking of having thema s Spartan-IIIs hired by a joint UNSCTEC/ONI program.--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:15, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Heralds of Chaos Er...it's been a while, so I'll have to check. Let's see...I player a Spartan wearing MJOLNIR Mk.VI armor with the Katana body. I use the Flaming Ninja emblem on the Blank background. Armor Primary is Sage, Armor Secondary is Crimson, Armor Detail is Crimson, Emblem Primary is Steel, Emblem Secondary is Orange, and Emblem Background is Red. Gender is set as male. Service tag is set to O48. :--'Master Gunnery Sergeant Hank J Wimbleton IVCOM' 00:49, March 24, 2010 (UTC) 'Static' If your reading this, you have probably made contact with the xenos, and have been left with a couple of dead friends. You know how deadly those things are, so you need to GET OUT! Before I came here, I unlocked the path that lead to the reactor, but it will go straight through the hive. Just do the galaxy a favor and blow this place to hell. I gotta go, so good luck.'Transmission ends' Spartan-G117 02:46, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Regarding Heralds of Chaos Reply Alright, then. I'll be looking forward to your EU articles. :D--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 05:29, March 30, 2010 (UTC) Stacker :D I don't really know. I'll discuss it with Ascension and Subtank, see what they think. My geuss would be onboard a Prowler sent afterwards, or something like that. Also, Stacker may have never really been there. His character is avoided and replaced by Sergeant "Walter" or something like that in Halo: The Flood.--Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 03:47, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Reynolds and Banks were two characters, who as well were in most of the games and kinda ignored. Bungie won't explain why, so I suppsoe we will. --Staff Sergeant Darrell Mac, UNSC Air Force 04:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Requested Armor Permutations Alright, here are the permutations that you asked for: Right Shoulder: Security, Left Shoulder: CQB, Body: EVA, Head: EOD. Primary White, Secondary Purple, (whatever that last one is called) Steel. Normally I don't have an emblem, but if I did it would be the Spartan Emblem, Gold head, Red hair, and no background image.-'H*bad (talk)' Make it random. I've forgotten my permutations, and theres no way I could check. Sorry for the late reply. Anyway, I've pretty much forgotten my permutations (and as I'm too lazy to check it), so I'll just rabble up something for you to use; *Player model: Spartan *Body: Normal *Right shoulder: CQB *Left shoulder: Normal *Head: Scout (if unavailable, then CQB) And color: *Primary: Steel *Secondary: Cobalt *Detail: Orange *Emblem: Grunt head (I think there's one, anyway), all sage-colored Again, sorry for the late reply, and good luck :) I hate to admit it, but they're my siblings (okay, I don't hate 'em...really...I think...). Anyway, i went ahead and asked them: *Baccus: says he he'll go for all normal armor and all-cobalt color and with a white-colored drone emblem *Angel: says all-CQB with blood-red (IE standard red) color will do nicely, and thinks a black-colored brute head would be a nice touch (In case you haven't guessed, they like to see each other as polar opposites :P) Hope that helps. Feel free to ask anything if you need it. I'm not actively active (no pun intended), but i do hover around now and again on various wikis nowadays. SWF Reply Yeah, I enjoyed expanding the Air Force into an all around Air-Space-Ground aviation unit, seeing as that would better present the organisation, since many people see it as a boring/useless asset. We can talk bout on Live, as soon as I get my mic to work or if I get a new one. On the matter of stories in the Elysium Timeline, I thik subtank and ascension may have few, and I began Halo: From Start to Finish (ironically, it's about an Air Force member as well), but never really got to working on it a lot.--Gunnery Sergeant Pete Stacker, 21:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm Back srry I was gone. I was indisposed of..... Anyways, do you want me to put my chars lines on my page or yours? The Spartan kept his gun on the hatch, but said, "Spartans Sam-G019 and Marcus-G228 at you service, who are you?" Wondering I was thinking it would be fun to write a battle for the new Deadliest Halo warrior thing. The arena mode sounds fun. Spartan-G117 20:11, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Stacker So, Is Hraan going to die or just be injured? plus, you havn't answered on the whole DHW arena thing. Spartan-G117 22:08, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Stacker...again AVS plus DHW OK But I was wondering if before Viper shows up, Hraan could have been fighting Sam and Derek(If Derek gets back to the ship), but they recognize the greater threat when Aaglas shows up, maybe with a pair of Drones harnessed up as attack dogs(based on this preview art that was in one of my SW Legacy comics, it looked awesome). Viper would be forced before he could finish of Hraan as waves of Xenomorphs began pouring into the hanger they are fighting in. Hraan blows himself up after giving Sam his wristblades and Derek his combistick and spear gun in recognition of their skills as hunters, which gives Derek the idea to slap a pair of proton charges, set to the highest output, to the hanger door and then the pair of them slam their machetes into the floor to avoid being sucked out into space as the door blows and the xenos as well as what is left of Hraan's body fly into the void(which im thinking would set up for a sequel where ONI finds some of the xenomorph's bodies and tries to reverse engineer them to make biological weapons, maybe red(who turns into a queen) being among them, but having somehow survived). The Pair of black armored humans are left to muse over the events as well as their identical weapons loadout as they trek across the hull to the nearest airlock, which could be the same one Hraan entered the ship from to wrap the story around. As for DHW I thought we could have our ODST squads face of( this would be an opprotunity for me to expand my cast of non-superhumans), with each team thinking the other were terrorists in disguse I was figuring your dead guys could show up, chronologically before they died, which would cause their allies to treat them as living ghosts, much to their dismay. Neither squad would know who they were fighting, as it would be a very dark night, with only sparse streetlights populating the enviroment. I was figuring that the last two alive would be Derek(who was in a building and had just sniped Helen) and Dansen(Who had snuck around to Derek's hiding spot, but had killed one of my guys on the way. As they have a game of cat and mouse across the building(Think Splinter Cell: Conviction's last coop level or a round of face-off) they both lose their helmets due to damage. They would eventually get into a hand to hand gunfight as they make their way up the stairwell to the well-lit rooftop, with the winner getting a shot off into the loser's coller bone and ramming them through the door onto the roof. As the winner prepares to(If Dansen: Your char, your gory execute; or if Derek: Decapitate with machete) they realize their victim is one of their closest friends, they drop their weapon in horror, with the loser's last words being along the lines of "It is as it is, Moi Droog(My Friend)." or "Orders are orders, Right chief?" (Archer and Kestrel respectively). The survivor would close the other's eyes in respect and then sit against the wall contemplating their actions as A female ONI operative, perhaps Coney(the operative is in ODST recon armor), steps around the corner and shoots the winner in the heart as they scramble for their hand gun. As the survivor bleeds out, the operative then calls base and says, "Yeah it's me, both squads are dead, proceed with the plan." The suvivor then shoots the operative in the head right before they topple over. The idea of the ending sequence would set the stage for the aforementioned AvS sequel, which might actually have Coney fighting against our heroes, who are alive of course, unless they died in actual Fanon Canon. Man I have way to many Ideas,Spartan-G117 17:26, June 14, 2010 (UTC) K. But I was wondering if I could post a short on your war stories thing about Derek as well as some other ODSTs serving as a military escort for a group of colonists making their way to a planet recently dicovered to be habitable(I.E. Epsial) aboard a Repurposed Hannibal(Extra hangers being used as cargo bays) called Path to Freedom, but are attacked by Remnant Forces, causing Derek to have to chose between protecting his wife are the ship. Spartan-G117 17:07, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Reach you haven't put down AC: The Hunted on your other wikias section. The story looks promising. AND I CANT WAIT FOR BROTHERHOOD TO COME OUT!!!!! Spartan-G117 18:13, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Jaw Drops WOW, thats alot of games. I was perousing the AC fanon site when I saw The Hunted *written by Ahalosniper* and was all like, ooh whats dis? As I said looks promising. Do you have any projects on the Mass Effect fanon????? Kulm is an interesting character, to bad he's not on this wiki. I prefer Horde myself, but beast mode looks interesting... "TICKER!" BAM!!!! Gears 4 reals looks awesome, mind if I join? I can understand the mass effect problem, good games though. As for gears, ahh well, lokked like it was gonna be a bit too hectic anyways. And thanks for caring about Deathwish, I'll work on it right after I finish this message. Spartan-G117 15:28, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Goin Dark I'm gonna get my PC taken in today or tommorrow, so I'll be out for a bit. If I get my hands on a friends computer, I'll try and post, but I'm gone for now. End Transmission,Spartan-G117 18:17, June 26, 2010 (UTC) 'Couple of things Re:Tidbit I hate my Laptop...... OK, I got the first problem fixed but now It's barely accepting a charge. I'll get it taken in soon, but for know I'll limp along in uncomfortable silence :|. I saw the stuff you're working on for ASO part 3 so now I know what the ship is called. How long after Espial is colonized is it infected, because I want to know how old Derek's son will be at that point (He was born right before the Icarus left Earth). And who's Andor? Spartan-G117 20:28, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I just tried to put down the heading for the Espial colony flight BUT I CAN'T CHANGE MY CHARACTER TYPE!!!! ya know, heading 2, 3, etc. By teh way, have you seen Red vs Blue. If not, go to http://roosterteeth.com/archive/?id=1344 it is AWESOME. just watch it, please Spartan-G117 20:45, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ... RE: ODSTs Re:Re:ODSTs As a matter o' fact AHS, I never forgot. I have been checking the Requiem page every day. I was wondering what was wrong though. And by the way, since Dansen and Marin are technically in the same squad(Derek was on temporary reassignment for the events of Mercy's), maybe you could list him in the battalion. And I was also thinking it would be cool that for after AVS ends, It would be cool to have Coney put Sam, Marcus, and another headhunter named Lyn(Team Kestrel is still alive at the point in time of the collab we are stuck on, but I thought it would be an interesting ploy if they were killed off) into the base for a Noble team-esque squad of Spartans called Squad Royal, which would be an excuse for a Hellspartan to come into the fold. They would wear modified Mark-VI armor and deal death to da weaksauce. I'm stating my ideas because A; I need your permission to use Coney and B; I need another opinion as to whether or not I'm breaking Canon. Spartan-G117 23:38, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Unit Logo Poor Forge......... Okay, What rank do you think would be appropriate for a commander, but I was thinking that it might be best for him to still be ranked by the Marine Corp because he never had any army training. Oh yeah, and expect him to strike out on his own alot once he's back. I was thinking that one good time for that to happen would be when(for a theoretical view of the future of collabing) Kilroy ends up working with a Sangheili Special Ops Lance, whom the leader of turns out to have been the guy who killed Derek's family. By teh way, instead of a Hellspartan could I use a Beta for team royal? Spartan-G117 16:32, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Eh.srry ive been gone. lot of crap........ Anyways, Ihad thoughtof just creating a new char. And onthe note of The Derek story(going to espial) I was going to scrap that and instead have an epilougefor AVS with Derek saying farewell an steping onto a pelican to go up to the ship. I have also decided that Squad Royal will be comprised of seven soldiers, 2 elites and five spartans, under the idea of strengthening Human-Sanghieli relations. I was going t write a story for that, using the whole interview thing(dunno how thatl wrkfor th elites). AND HURRY UP WITH THE COLLAB MAN! MY WRITING FINGERS ITCHING!! cheersSpartan-G117 17:56, August 29, 2010 (UTC) OK den, saw your message and just wanted to say that I'm working on it. I may not get it up today, becaue I have a funny habit of shutting down whatever I happen to be working on when im disturbed. MAN THIS IS GONNA BE FUN. And I know I was vague on the llls' gear, but just know Im cutting(literally) Derek and Sam's similarities by havig Hraan and Aaglas destroy his Machete and DMR. and I know that the odst's in ASO are gona be arond just for te Espial part, but cn Royal stick ith it to da end? Spartan-G117 16:11, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Headhunter pictures Could I borrow one of your headhunter pictures? Yonde itadaki arigatōgozaimasu, The Halfblood Prepare, for the Enveloping Darkness 20:48, September 18, 2010 (UTC) Invite Quinn I've noticed that Foxtrot has been using your character Quinn in a lot recently (and me too, once, in my last post), just stopped by to say thanks for allowing us too. Also, you know that you can make another post whenever you are ready, the only policy that Losing Hope has on posting as that you should give at least one other user a turn in between each. Once again thanks, ; ) --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 22:24, December 5, 2010 (UTC) For those of you just (re)joining us Sorry ive been out, had alot of distractions. Reignition is a go, I'll sign up once i'm done here. As for Ion, I don't know what you should do. The whole "Pretenders" problem everybody has with them is a huge part of who they are. You take that away, and some people who are greatly invested in your AMAZING stories(myself included) might not even recognize them. You have the potential to lead this wiki to greatness one day. The current Admins will only be able to stay on for so long, as their lives will take them away from the computer. Ajax is already slipping(atleast from wht ive inferred. I, on the other hand, am just a footnote in the history of Fan Fiction. Good god, I need counselling. Anyways, I guess it's up to you what to do with them. Good to be back,Spartan-G117 21:35, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hades You know that your character, Quinn, is on Hades, right? In case you made a mistake, you said skid up the street. just wondering what you meant. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:14, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Actually, the surface does have a suitable atmosphere for humans, though only barely. Plus it has rather strong gravity. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:26, December 11, 2010 (UTC) hey, nice post. Our characters wont be together for long though, I guess I can send them off into battle. --TheMerciless 20:52, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Komoro is still there he is planned to survive the RP so yeah, still with us. Kinda hard to mention everyone I guess. Hey Will, I'm making the article I told you about, and was wondering if you had any images I could use for Drop Shock. The school computer wouldn't let me upload anything anyway. Stupid Iprism. Coms Tower Hey man. Sorry, but I was forced to delete your last post. I liked it, but The merciless had the whole thing planned on how he would take down the tower. And only he will be going in, I am sorry. If there is any part of your last post that you want to salvage for your next post, just check the history.--''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 01:05, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Losing Hope It's ok. See section 96 to learn of it's destruction. Although, I may have sent you to the wrong ship. Are you on Hope or Hades? Because if it's Hope then you could only go to the Tecumsah, as that's the only UNSC ship in orbit around the planet for now. Azecreth 18:48, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Maybe. I could start my post where it's about to leave when you get on, and I'll say something about everyone onboard that wants to come. The main thing was the ship would go back to Hope to make sure everything hasn't fallen apart there. Then I'd send Torkamentov to the surface for a change, to do stuff. Azecreth 01:52, December 27, 2010 (UTC) I've noticed that you've made a post indicating that we've traveled to the Grapes of Wrath. The last post that I made sort of indicated that the Grapes wasn't a safe ship to travel to, and that all soldiers would have to stealthily direct themselves to the ''Beowulf'', where we would stealthily be transferred back to Hope. I'll make some minor changes to your post. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, it's not you. Fan made the mistake. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 00:56, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Spartans Micro Dyson Spheres and Shield Worlds I like the idea of Hope being a shield world. Can you give me some insight on your plans, because I would like to collaborate with you on the subject? --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 14:54, January 4, 2011 (UTC) MY ARSE? Okay, well I was thinking something along the lines of a Forerunner-caused slipspace anomaly desmolishing the interior Hope at the end. A large transporter-like slipspace lift pulses from the center. They travel through at end. I'll give you more info later, I gotta leave my house now. --''Chris'' ''talk'' ''blog'' 19:59, January 5, 2011 (UTC)